As a conventional connector provided with a connection verifying mechanism that allows the user to verify completion of connection between the connector and a counterpart, there is known a connector including a connector housing and a retainer (locking member) that is projectably and depressably fitted into the connector housing and prevents a pipe body (counterpart) inserted into the connector housing from escaping from the housing, wherein the retainer is located at protruded position from the connector housing in an initial state and is engaged with an annular engaging protruding part of the pipe body when the pipe body is inserted into the connector housing, thereby moving to a depressed position (refer to Patent document 1). The retainer has a pair of legs extended outward due to engagement with the annular engaging protruding part of the pipe body, and a spring deformed with the displacement of the legs, thereby generating a spring force to bias a body of the retainer toward the depressed position.
With the conventional connector, advantageously, the user can recognize whether or not connection between the connector and the counterpart is completed on the basis of the position of the retainer (that is, whether the retainer is located at the protruded position or the depressed position), and can realize the connection verifying mechanism having a relatively small number of components.